


融在夜雨中的光

by CobaltTurqoise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookshop, Chinese Language, Future Fic, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltTurqoise/pseuds/CobaltTurqoise
Summary: 回到了自己属于的城市，享受着惬意的生活...傍晚在喜欢的书店门口点了杯拿铁，坐在露天咖啡厅的凉椅上听着路人们的嬉笑写下了这篇文。突然感觉对了，故事就这样在脑海中慢慢浮现了。偏文艺情调的短篇，上下两部分完结。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 回到了自己属于的城市，享受着惬意的生活...傍晚在喜欢的书店门口点了杯拿铁，坐在露天咖啡厅的凉椅上听着路人们的嬉笑写下了这篇文。突然感觉对了，故事就这样在脑海中慢慢浮现了。偏文艺情调的短篇，上下两部分完结。

“哗啦啦———哗啦啦————” 大雨滂渤。

  
Sebastian一手将西装外套盖在头上，一手紧夹着公文包，焦急的在雨中快步走着。他的皮鞋早已被雨水侵透，每走一步都能感觉到自己的袜子在渗水。他敢肯定自己这双鞋过完今晚是不能穿了。过完今晚？能不能“完好的”过完今晚都还是未知，看着这空无一人的街道和街道两旁全都早已打烊了的店铺，他根本不知道该怎么办。他明显感觉自己浑身发热，头晕，越走越难受。

  
这可不是个好现象。本来是想打算随便找家铺子，在能遮雨的屋檐下勉强个一晚的，但是现在的身体状况让他意识到勉强一晚搞不好一睡就醒不来了。然而在这路边连个街灯都没有的偏僻小镇，凌晨一点半，有谁能帮助他呢？哈，他谈完事以后就应该直接回旅馆，哪怕饿死也比冷死或者晕倒在大街上要好。都是那个该死的富老头，搞什么破情调，在巴黎有别墅不住非要跑到这种偏僻小镇来“享受生活”，害得他还得专程从巴黎飞到临近有机场的城市再坐火车一路辗转。

  
这个小镇是挺美的，人不多但也不算冷清。街道宽而干净，冬天的白雪和街头小树上挂的小灯为小镇添了一份温馨。至少他在白天心里还是对小镇充满好感的。现在头顶冰冷的雨水已经渗过西装外套，四周漆黑一片叫天天不应叫地地地不灵，他在内心把这个“破”小镇全镇人问候了个遍。

  
该死，这种乡下地方，以后给再多的酬劳都不会再来了！这要换在巴黎，这个点钟怎么可能连个人影都见不到，这小镇就他妈一村！地村人村！他皱眉咬牙，内心不断咒骂着。

  
嗯？

  
他眯着眼睛，似乎透过雨幕，在远处看见了一抹模糊的暖光。他不确定那是不是自己因为脑子烧的厉害了而产生的幻觉，但身体却本能的往黑暗中唯一的光点靠近。

  
God bless！一家还未打烊的店！他站在玻璃橱窗前，看着陈列在橱窗被柔和的灯光照射着的复古打字机，书本，和墙上悬挂的油画，以及最重要的是玻璃窗上贴着“24小时营业”的白色窗贴，一下子体会到小说里“被奇迹眷顾”的感觉。店铺外部主色调是铁皮绿，外加在橱窗上的暗红色十字窗架，看着有点像个邮局。门口屋檐下还摆了个木头画架，放着块小黑板，黑板上是用白粉笔写的几种不同咖啡的名字和对应的价格。

  
好极了！还能有热饮！他迫不及待的推开玻璃大门，门缝间都能感受到店内的暖气。平常毫不费劲的事情，此时却透支了他剩下的最后一点力。“啊！”他狼狈的跌坐在地上，顺着头发和衣角滑下的雨水染湿了身下的地毯。“有人吗！”他哑着声音，半喘着喊道。

 

“Bonsoir.”一道明亮的声音传来。太好了这里有人，他发誓这是他这辈子听到过最美妙的“晚上好”了。他调整了个姿势靠在门框上，眼睛合着，微喘着气。他根本不想再透过玻璃窗里的倒影来看自己落汤鸡的样子了。“你还好吗？”那道美妙的声音再度传来，他终于睁开眼睛，缓缓抬头。

 

两道目光在空中相遇，时间仿佛就凝固在这一刻了。他觉得自己可能已经烧坏了脑子，居然看见了Kurt Hummel。就是那个自高中以后再没见过，然而却时不时在他脑海中浮现的，Kurt Hummel。他穿着白衬衣，袖子卷到小臂；暗红色修身长裤，身前围着长及胯骨的暗绿色围裙。哪怕是这样随意的装扮，也毫不妨碍自己欣赏他柔而有力，肌肉匀称，居于少年和成年男子之间的躯体。六年不见，印象中的婴儿肥早已消失，取而代之的是轮廓分明的下颚，和长开后更为立体、精致的五官。他深栗色，额前的刘海往斜梳出一个随意的弧度，衬得整张脸蛋更为柔和。他那仿佛如银河绘成的眸子倒是一点没变，该怎么灵动依旧怎么灵动，还是让自己忍不住想沉溺其中。喔，对了，他震惊的样子真可爱。

 

“Sebastian Smythe…?”太好了，他还记得自己。不对，自己干了那么多过分事，他忘了才比较奇怪。一时心口莫名的苦涩。  
“嗯哼。”Sebastian强忍着头晕与不适，努力让自己的回答听上去轻快一点。“你看上去糟糕极了... 别坐地上，去楼上的阅读区，那里有沙发和毛毯。”Kurt走向前，屈身扶起坐在地上的Sebastian，一手将他的手臂绕到自己的肩上，一手搂着他的腰，扶着他走向店内深处通向二楼的楼梯，一步一步上去。

 

Sebastian扫了眼店内一排排的书架，这才意识到这应该是家书店。是什么店不重要了，Kurt温暖的体温让他忍不住想再贴近一点，再暖和一点。Kurt搀扶着他，将他安置在条纹花纹的布沙发椅上。又从不远处的柜子里拿出两条毛毯，递给Sebastian。Sebastian擦了擦脸和头上的雨水，随后就将毛毯紧紧的裹住自己瑟缩在沙发上的身体。“我去给你倒杯喝的。”Kurt转身准备下楼。“Em...”Sebastian叫住了Kurt，“那个...有吃的吗？我上一餐距离现在已经有快10个小时了…抱歉…”他有些窘迫。Kurt眨了眨眼睛，“Hmmmm，你走运了，我下午出去买了一整个芝士蛋糕准备当宵夜的。等我一下。”说完便快步下楼。

 

听着Kurt下楼的脚步声，Sebastian开始沉静下来，回想刚刚发生的事。他下午抵达这个小镇，在酒店放置行李后傍晚出来见客户，然后一直谈到深夜；接着因为想去找宵夜吃而客气的拒绝了对方送自己回酒店的提议，结果街上空空荡荡，迷了路，还下起了大雨。最后在他绝望之际找到了这间估计是整个小镇唯一一间还开着的店，遇到了Kurt。他高中毕业后从别的Warbler那儿听说Kurt也在纽约读大学，自己曾想过要不要去找他。可是自己以什么身份去见他呢？见到了又该说什么呢？那场面光是想想就滑稽极了，于是他一直就这样过着，知道自己想着的人和自己在同一个城市，却从未与他相见。而命运就是那么有趣，又或者是老天想帮自己一把，兜兜转转最后以这样的方式与Kurt再次邂逅了。在法国不知名的小镇，下着倾盆大雨的深夜，如此狼狈的与Kurt重逢了。喔，这戏剧程度可以堪比莎士比亚的剧本了。

 

“咚咚咚”他听见上楼梯的声音，Kurt回来了。他端着一托盘，上边放着一碟切好了的蛋糕，一个瓷白色茶壶，茶杯，和银制叉子。Kurt将托盘放在Sebastian面前的小茶几上，拎起茶壶倒了杯茶，放在茶碟上，递给Sebastian。Sebastian从毛毯中伸出双手，接过还冒着热气的红茶。他抿了一口，温热的液体流过喉咙，暖和了整个胸膛。“谢谢。”他满足的呼了口气，将茶杯捧在手中。手心的热度让他清醒了点。“全世界最好吃的芝士蛋糕，每周限量30个卖完就没了，你真是太走运了。”Sebastian听着Kurt对芝士蛋糕夸张的赞美不禁勾起嘴角。Kurt又将蛋糕递向Sebastian，Sebastian却没有接。“我手还冷的在发抖，不然你喂我吧。”说完屋里两个人，包括Sebastian自己都怔住了。

 

该死我怎么就这么自然而然的说了这样轻佻的话！你和他很熟吗，连朋友都算不上，我天Sebastian Smythe你是想让气氛有多尴尬！Sebastian现在肯定自己是烧坏脑子了。他连忙挽救“对不…”“好啊。”还不等他说完，Kurt就先答应了。看着Kurt带着一丝顽皮的笑容，Sebastian觉得自己就在刚刚调戏了自己。


	2. 2

Kurt叉起一小口蛋糕，举着叉子，爽快地递到Sebastian嘴边。他微微歪头，挑眉微笑，让人有些捉摸不透的眸子直视Sebastian。典型的Kurt式“挑衅”。在发烧烧的迷迷蒙蒙的Sebastian的眼里，这个怎么看都比较像…调情。

 

Sebastian知道自己此时应该回以自己惯有的坏笑，不甘示弱用拽拽地眼神锁住Kurt；接着舔舔嘴唇，用舌头将叉子叉着的蛋糕慢慢的，优雅的，卷入口中。他对自己的外表相当有自信，也很清楚该如何利用。没有哪个和他性取向相同的人会否认他的魅力，他很肯定哪怕Kurt也一样。然而这次，他的身体并没有和以往一样自然的做出色气的反应。相反，一向习惯占上风的他此时却有些僵硬。他缩在毛毯里一动不动了两秒，随即便低头一口含住叉子，吞入整块蛋糕。Kurt轻笑出声，将叉子从Sebastian唇缝间缓慢抽出。

 

Sebastian突然有那么一点庆幸自己在发烧，不然他不敢保证这不自然的脸红会不会很明显。‘Sebastian Smythe！你是一个Smythe，什么事情没经历过！哪怕是生病也不该跟个扭捏的高中小伙子一样，SHAME ON YOU ！’他边嫌弃自己边不自然的回避Kurt的视线。‘拿出你以前在他面前的气势来，不要被他小瞧了！’他想说点什么挽回一下自己崩掉的bad boy形象，味蕾却先一步将讯息传递给了大脑。他自诩不是个甜食爱好者，就算在甜点闻名世界的巴黎住了两年也没有对甜点特别心水。但是这块芝士蛋糕，就那么一小口的芝士蛋糕，彻底征服了他。他不知道是不是因为自己饿昏了头才会产生这样的想法，但他现在无比赞同Kurt刚刚说的——这是全世界最好吃的芝士蛋糕！他半陶醉的嘟哝着。

 

“是吧，我说的好吃，那就是比一般好吃还要再好吃一点的好吃。”Kurt得意的说。

 

等等，我刚刚是把内心想法说出来了吗？如果不是手里还握着茶杯，他真想给自己大腿来一下醒醒脑子。“不差。”他也不知道自己在嘴硬什么，但就是别扭。他发誓他从来都不是这样的，比绝大多数人优渥的家庭条件和父母无底线的溺爱让他自小就嚣张跋扈，没少惹过事。一直就肆意妄为着，直到差点因为自己的毒舌终结一个在绝望边缘的生命。六年过去了，他依旧清晰的记得那时心悸和手足无措的感觉。这件事情就此在心底烙下了印记，但整件事情下来留下的不止是对“雪泥熊”的愧疚，还有一股说不上来的，对另一个人产生的复杂的感情。他也不知道那到底是什么，陌生且难以形容。他不知道该如何应对，又或许是有点害怕这可能会带来的改变，他选择将其埋藏在心底不予理会。这股不知名为什么的感觉，此时不可抑制的缓缓漫上。

 

Kurt又叉起一块蛋糕，这次Sebastian没那么拘束了。“话说回来，真没想到会在这里碰见你。”Kurt随意的说道。“你知道的，在法国，这么偏僻的小镇，还是以这样的方式。”Sebastian略想单手捂脸，“相信我，如果有选择的话我绝对不会想以这样的方式出现在你面前的。”他突然意识到这句话有点微妙，又补充了一句转移话题：“我也完全没想到高中以后我还会再见到你，”实际上并不，他以前还在纽约的时候偶尔在发呆时会想自己说不定哪天在常去的咖啡馆会像初次见面那时一样恰巧碰上Kurt，虽然他也不知道碰见了又能怎样。“你在这里工作吗？”他继续道。

 

“嗯…”Kurt思考了一下，“算不上是工作吧，这是我表姐的店。她和我表姐夫旅行去了，我只是顺便帮她看店而已。本来今晚值班的那哥们儿有约会，我反正白天睡多了也没什么事做就来‘替班’。”他又递过去一块蛋糕。“顺便？那你在这鬼地方是因为？”Sebastian不解。Kurt停下手中的动作，“嘿，别叫这里‘鬼地方’，我很喜欢这个小镇。感觉这里像是那些绘本里圣诞老人会经过的地方。”Sebastian回想了一下白天这里的街景，一半赞同一半讨好的点了点头，“抱歉，请继续。”他想继续听Kurt的故事，更想Kurt继续喂他，虽然他还在纠结内心快要溢出来的幸福感。

 

“我在休年假，来这里疗养罢了。表姐认识的私人医生在这里长居，所以我就正好从纽约过来待两周咯。”Kurt继续。Sebastian怔了一下，疗养？Kurt怎么了？一股不好的预感让他有些心慌。“你…怎么了？”他小心的问。看着Sebastian故意掩盖紧张的样子，Kurt的恶趣味一下就上来了。“唉，我们家族有遗传性的心脏相关疾病…。”他故意微微低头，牵出一丝苦笑。虽然最终从事了服装设计行业，但四年的NYADA不是白待的。Sebastian顿时震惊。这是什么意思？Kurt有心脏病？很严重？他印象中在高中时期Kurt一直都活蹦乱跳的看上去一点问题都没有，没想到实际上....

 

Kurt的苦笑让他揪心。他单手握住茶杯，另一只手慢慢伸向Kurt搭在沙发上的手，轻轻的握住。十指相扣，Kurt手心的温度蔓延至心头，心跳不禁漏了一拍。他不知道这样做会不会让Kurt感到不适，但发着烧的他没有思考太多，此时只想让Kurt知道自己在他身旁，愿意给予他力量。“Hey... 会好起来的，你不要想太多…” Kurt心里被Sebastian突如其来的温柔惊了一下，但手却没有抽走，面不改色的道：“你知道吗？高中那会我爸就因为心脏的问题差点丢下我一人… 那个时候真的特别害怕，我妈妈已经离世很久了，我不敢想象再失去父亲会是什么样。” Kurt有点被自己的话惊到，他不明白为自己什么会这么自然的向Sebastian提起私人的事情。虽然只是觉得逗他好玩，但自己一开始并没有打算和他有太多交流，只是出于好心照顾一下这个发着高烧的旧识。六年前和解后也不是朋友，六年后再相遇最多就是半熟的陌生人。可是，Sebastian直白的满是心疼的眼神让他有点感动。

 

“我也有认识很顶尖的医生，我身边朋友肯定也有认识的，我可以介绍给你。方便告诉我具体一点吗？”Sebastian握紧了Kurt的手，表情认真。

 

Kurt突然意识到自己好像玩大了。他没有想到Sebastian会这么…关心自己，甚至提出帮助。“谢谢你的好意…不用了... 目前暂时挺好的…我生活规律大部分时候都还是挺健康的所以没什么大问题。”看Sebasitan还想追问，他连忙转移话题：“那你呢？为什么会在这里？” 又递过去一块蛋糕。Sebastian虽然不甘，但还是概括了一下今天发生的事。“哈哈，那你可真够倒霉的。不对，能阴阳差错的吃到这个芝士蛋糕，你该感到辛运才是。”Kurt眨眼，半开玩笑的说。Sebastian也笑笑，“对。”但不是因为蛋糕，是因为你。

 

Kurt笑笑没有接话，继续默默一口一口的喂Sebastian。Sebastian却不想让气氛安静下来，“你会法语？还是说只会‘晚上好’和‘你还好吗’？”他挑挑眉，打趣地说道。Kurt翻了个白眼，用半自嘲的语气回到：“目前为止还没有人从我的法语发音里听出我不是法国人，我的词汇量也很丰富，大概可能还比你要好一点，谢谢。”Kurt这句话是用法语说的，Sebastian眨了眨眼，不得不承认Kurt的发音，语调和流利度都没有一点非母语的痕迹，如果不是他认识Kurt，光听发音还真会把Kurt当本地人。“Wow，我还以为你没事做的时候都在想怎么用富有创意的方式损人。”Sebastian精神比一个小时前好多了，也从偶遇Kurt的震惊和别扭中慢慢平复，开始‘正常’的做反应。Kurt扑哧一笑，“我是啊，只不过很多时候用的法语。以前高中时法语还没那么好，仅能够日常普通交流。跟你对上的那段时间我基本每天都记近百个法语单词，负面的那种，然后记在本子上用你的名字造句。说出来你别生气，但我一般把那些形容词放你名字前面。”

 

“哈哈哈”Sebastian完全不介意，更别说生气了，他欢愉的笑。他真的超想念Kurt和他毫不留情的互损方式，这种完全不让他人从口头上占便宜的‘碧池’劲，全世界只有Kurt能和自己势均力敌。鉴于相当清楚自个儿能损人损到什么程度，他对Kurt十分欣赏。可能，比欣赏还要多一点。“非常有效率的学习方式，不是吗？”Kurt似是愉悦的左右摆了摆头，眼珠子转转，大力点头赞同，“是的，我法语能有今天的水平，你做了不小的贡献，Smythe。”

 

一整碟蛋糕下肚，Sebastian感觉整个人都活过来了。Kurt递上纸巾，Sebastian和先前一样没有接，撅嘴暗示Kurt。“我天Smythe！我六岁的表外甥都比你自立！你这只披着猫鼬外表的猪…” Kurt吐槽，但还是靠近过去，一只手折着纸巾一角，轻轻的擦拭Sebastian的嘴角。另一只手还和Sebastian十指相扣着，却没有人主动提及或是不做声的抽出。Sebastian享受的眯了眯眼睛，“哪有我那么好看的猪，承认吧，Hummel。”Kurt翻白眼，“是了，我见过很多猪，还是你最好看了。”他将茶几上的餐具放回餐盘上，起身，缓缓将手抽出。Sebastian抬头看着他。“我先下楼把这些洗了。如果不是有点洁癖，我肯定会放着等你好了来自己洗。”他端着餐盘准备下楼。

 

“等一下，”

 

“干什么？不要告诉我你还饿，我这就剩下点平常喂流浪猫的猫粮了。”

 

“不，能帮我从楼下带本书吗？”

 

“可以，但你要买。”

 

“没问题...等等我还没说我想看什么呢！”

 

“不需要，当然是店里又贵又卖不出去的了。”

 

“…… ”

 

Kurt轻快的声音消失在楼梯角。Sebastian无奈的笑笑，但似是享受着。Kurt刚才没有拒绝自己的亲昵，也没有表现出不悦。他知道Kurt绝对不是个轻浮的人，如果有什么事情，肯定会用较为委婉的方式说出来。那意思是不是…其实Kurt并不讨厌自己？甚至对自己有点好感？转念一想，Kurt不讨厌的人多了去，如果列个他不讨厌的人的排名的话，自己可能不在倒数第一就在倒数第二。再说，这个出场方式还有现在的样子让自己连展现一下风度魅力的机会都没有，自诩自身最大的优势无从发挥。Sebastian顿时有点沮丧。突然想到不确定Kurt是否单身，脑海中又浮现了一个发胶怪和地精结合体的身影，他一下更沮丧了。Sebasitan闭眼仰头，叹气。如果真的想要进一步的话，自己得透露点什么信息来挽救一下形象，起码要赢得一些好感。

 

进一步…想进到哪儿呢？现在又是在什么位置，变成朋友？不，他否决了这个答案。虽然没什么经验，但他不觉得惦记一个人好些年是想和他做朋友，至少他不认为自己渴望那样的友情。那…恋人？从半熟的旧识跨成恋人？他似乎听到内心深处的自己打了个响指，说“为什么不呢！你敢说你没有幻想过！”好吧，他承认他曾幻想过。但他一直觉得是因为在他人生见过的所有人当中，Kurt属最特别的那个，所以自己才会一直念念不忘。说外貌吧，六年前那会儿Kurt虽然也好看可是没有现在那么轮廓分明，身材也一般，整个人都透着股学生的青涩和狂妄，和刚刚在他面前的人比能输一大截。他不得不说“成年版”的Kurt才是真正迷人，那种成熟自信，个性独特的迷人。然而今天之前在他脑海里的Kurt可不长这样，那么排除外貌原因。

 

是性格吗？这个听上去比较接近答案。可是这也有点说不通，他对Kurt的认识除了高中那一小段时间的较量就是偶尔从别的Warbler那闲聊时听到的，根本算不上了解。但是，了不了解似乎不是那么重要，他对Kurt的喜欢不需要太多细节，三个镜头就够了。Lima咖啡厅里Kurt心里怒火中烧，表面上保持微笑然后说着宇宙级刻薄话的样子；Scandal里不肯落下风，插到自己和发胶地精怪中间性感舞动的样子；以及最后，也是让他最难忘的，在两校一众人面前把录音带随意丢给自己，那骄傲而坚定的样子。从那以后，Sebastian就再没见过Kurt了。有时能从那些职业八卦户＋地精教教徒Warbler那听说一点Kurt和发胶地精怪两人的迪士尼式爱情故事，然而听了一次以后他就不想再听第二次了，莫名的反感和失落。也是从那时起，他慢慢觉得什么‘Prince Charming’实际上就是个Gel－helmet gnome，完全无法理解Kurt的选择。

 

他一直都觉得，其实Kurt和他才是一类人。在这大千世界中，有着两种完完全全不同的生活和思想的同类人。


End file.
